Indigo Empress (Episode)
"Indigo Empress" is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Aether . It is the offical introduction of Lianjie Li , and Romi Deluca as the Green and Blue Aether Rangers. The chapter also marks the official apperance of Demon Machine General Acedia . Summary The Zenith Rangers are sent out in search of the person who may hold the Blue Zenith Crystal. The daughter of a former Ranger whom has unusual powers. The Rangers go to the Indigo Empress bar and are treated to a two for one deal; Two Zenith Rangers in one go! The two new Zenith Rangers soon find they have a common history together. Both were involved in accidents in their past caused by one of the Generals: Acedia. Now it looks like Acedia has come to earth looking to collect on some debts he thinks they owe. Plot A flashback of a car-wreck, leads a young Asian man known as Lianjie Li, to become distracted from his job and is sent home by his boss after he accidentally attacks one of the clients he was working with. Meanwhile the Aether Rangers are gathered in a conference with Director Stone, Julia, and Aisha. They are given information about a former base known as the Paralell Facility which existed in Stone Canyon, but was destroyed in a mysterious incident several years prior. They learn about the Esper Rangers, a family of para-normal individuals from a different, but similar dimension from Earth. One particular member was trapped on Earth, during the group's final battle in 1998, whenever Zordon's energy wave collided with their enemies final attack and they were scattered. The Rangers are informed, that the daughter of the Esper Ranger who worked for the Paralell facility, might have some information on what occured at the facility years ago; and that she may be the next Aether Ranger they are looking for. The Alliance has tracked her down to the Indigo Empress Restaurant in town. At the Indigo Empress Lianjie arrives, and strikes up a conversation with the blind bartender; Romi DeLuca. She is suprised he is actually talking to her today; and not doing what he normally does by finding a seat in the back of the room and staying to himself. She thanks him for stepping in and helpping her the other day when the Red and Black Rider tried to steal the crystal she had from her. During their conversation, Jasmine and Ken arrive, looking for Romi--as she's the person they are looking for. Romi refuses to go with them, until Lianjie, realizes Jasmine and Ken are looking for the same type of crystal he has, and he reassures Romi that he'll go with her, incase anything were to happen to her. Meanwhile on the Moonbase, Karmelody is scolded by her mother and father for playing the flute, and she leaves the throne room, only to come across Generals Galexia and Acedia talking. General Acedia is talking about going down to Earth to personally take care of the Blue and Green Aether Rangers; as it seems they owe him some sort of debt. Romi and Lianjie are taken to the Aether Temple where the other Rangers are waiting. After being greeted by their Eidolon partners, Tenshii explains to them why they are there. While the Rangers are gathered at the Aether Temple; Liam's family and Agent Matt Gray are at the restaurant keeping a look out. General Acedia arrives, looking for Romi. However with Romi gone, instead of leaving; Acedia stays waiting for her return. During this time, the Red and Black Rider appear and Acedia challenges the Black Rider to a game of black-jack. When the reflecting pool in the Temple shows the scene, Romi and Lianjie both recognize General Acedia. He was involved in sperate traumatic events in their lives. Knowing they could get revenge against Acedia; Romi and Lianjie agree to become Aether Rangers. The Rangers face off against General Acedia. The General is injured and decides to retreat. At the same time the Red and Black Riders retreat from the scene. With Seven Aether Rangers gathered; only one final peice of the Zenith Aether Crystal is left to be found. Epilouge The Red and Black Rider are camping out in the woods in Angel Grove. The Red Rider is gone, and the Black Rider is alone at the campsite. While she is cooking over the fire, Generals Invidia and Noh appear. They were sent to capture her; on General Acedia's orders. The Black Rider reveals she has a Crystal which seems to be housing the fraction of her soul which Acedia failed to claim years ago. The Red Rider appears and engages in battle with General Invidia, while The Black Rider fights General Noh. Whenever Noh shows the Black Rider something through a mental vision, The black Rider gives up and agrees to go with the two. However, the Red Rider tries to rescue her, using his power to summon a morpher to his hands, and transforming into a Ranger---but not one of the Aether Rangers. However he is quickly overwhelmed by General Invidia's attacks, and is left in the forrest as the two Generals leave with the Black Rider. Monster of the Day *Demon General Acedia Deleted Scenes *A Scene with the Rangers celebrating at the Indigo Empress after it's close later that night after the battle. * The Red Rider reprimands the Black Rider for her actions earlier, after they escaped. Even though she won the final match. During the argument, Acedia appears and kidnaps the Black Rider. Trivia *The date of the Paralell facility incident is stated to be November 22, 2014. The airdate of the Lengedary Battle in Super Megaforce. *Romi is stated to be blind---though this is not entirely the case; as her ability of Aura-sight is permanently turned on (due to injury). She can see auras of things, and can sense objects by their heat production. *This is the first mention of the Esper Rangers; the rangers belonging to another fanon team by Psychic-Echo which the author created because of this backstory. *The name of the restaurant which Romi owns is called the "Indigo Empress" named as such to make up for there not being an Indigo Ranger on the team (Pink replacing the Indigo color). *Both Romi and Lianjie's Aether Crystals are fashioned to hair-pins. * The tune Karmelody is playing is called "The Maiden's of Spring" A tune she says her mother wrote. * Both the Bull and the Sphinx Eidolon are given names: Tau and Libera **Like the Yellow Bear Eidolon; both the Bull and the Bear Eidolons and their colors are similar to previous Rangers. ***The Bull Animal spirit has appeared in many Power Rangers series; only two Rangers have specifically had the motif tied to the color green: Adam Park (In Zeo), and Xander Bly (Mystic force, though this is actually a Minotuar it bears similarites to a bull.) ***The Sphinx Animal Motif has only been used previously in the canon series by Rocky DeSantos as the Blue Zeo Ranger. *The Green and Blue Rangers are the only two Rangers to be introduced together with the proper numerical designation **The Green Aether Ranger's numerical ranger designation is Four, which is a shared numerical designation with the Green Zeo Ranger. **The Blue Aether Ranger's numerical ranger designation is Aether Ranger Five. *It is revealed the Elysians can have unnatural hair color. Tenshii mentions that the former Green Ranger; Riza had the ability to change his apperance at will--which wasn't a common ability. * The Blue and Green Aether Rangers do not face a Cybershade Monster in this episode, like the previous two chapters. * This episode marks the first transformation of Ryo as the Southern Aurora Ranger, as well as his first lines. **Ryo's first lines may be innaccurate as the Author had to use a translator to try to get them to be accurate. ** The Phrase Ryo shouts in his Transformation / Roll Call translates to "Summon! Infinity's Aurora!" , and "Fire's Summoner! South Aurora Ranger!" Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Power Rangers: Aether Episode Category:Psychic-Echo